


Crime & Punishment

by waywardodysseys



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bowtie used as a restraint, Cop! AU, Cop!Chris Evans - Freeform, Cussing, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Tux Kink, Uniform Kink, Wedding fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You and your cop boyfriend, Chris, attend a friend's wedding. You can't help yourself by being consumed with raw desire and passion for the man, especially when he's wearing a tux."You look towards the back of the chapel and do a double take as you see Chris escorting a bridesmaid up the aisle. All you can think of is getting your hands on him then straddling his lap and riding him while he wears the tuxedo he has on. . ."
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Crime & Punishment

You had fallen asleep by yourself last night yet when you wake up this morning you aren’t alone. Your boyfriend of four years sleeps motionless beside you, his soft snores filling the quiet bedroom inside of the unpretentious house you two had been sharing for the last two years.

You smile as your eyes take him in. He’s still wearing his black police uniform - button down short sleeved shirt, military cargo pants, and tie. A silver badge adorns his right pec, a name plate on the left and two Boston PD patches are on both sleeves. Your eyes skim over the room, notice his weapon and utility belt hanging on a chair. He was probably too tired to change out of his clothes before crashing on the bed when he returned from his shift late into the night. You had been hesitant about dating a cop at first but with enough persistence from him pursuing you for weeks on end, you had agreed to a date and now four years later you couldn’t be any happier.

You reach over and run a hand down his chest. You feel the bulletproof vest he wears under the shirt, which makes him look more muscular than he already is without it. Your hand reaches his pants and before you can undo them, his hand captures yours.

You look up at him, into his blue eyes and smile, “Morning, Officer.”

He hums before releasing your hand then cupping your cheek. He sits up on an elbow while his thumb strokes your skin. “What were your intentions, love?” His eyes sweep over the old, frayed gray Boston PD shirt of his you wear to bed when he’s working a late-night shift.

You grin, “To give you a great morning.”

He glances over at the nightstand, checking the time on the clock. His blue eyes return to you, “Every morning with you is a great one.” He leans forward and sweeps his mouth against yours. “I need to meet the guys. Get ready for Sean’s wedding this afternoon.”

You reach out and cup his cheeks. His full beard feels rough and prickles your palms. You then move your hands up and run your fingers through his long, luscious brown locks of hair. He didn’t look like a cop with the hair and beard he had, he looked more like a lumberjack. You give a faint pout, “Guess I’ll just remain here until it’s time to get myself ready.”

He chuckles, “You’ll see me in a few hours.” He gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom. Minutes later he steps back out into the bedroom, still in his uniform. His body heats as he takes in your naked form laying in the bed, he’s been gone long enough for you to discard the shirt and lay yourself out for him. He sees the wicked gleam in your eyes as he kneels on the bed and settles on top of your body.

You loop your arms around his neck as he settles himself between your open thighs. “Knew I could make you stay.” Feeling the fabric against your skin gives you goosebumps.

He gives a cheeky grin, “I’ll just let the guys know I was late because my girl _insisted_ , I screw her into oblivion.”

“You wouldn’t dare, Evans!”

“Screw you into oblivion? Oh, I would dare to do that!” he teases as he tucks away an idea for when he gets you home later tonight. 

You groan, “Not what I was referring to!” You give a wicked grin as you think about Chris fucking you senseless, “But it’s something I wouldn’t mind either!”

He leans down and kisses your lips softly. He moans against them as his hands travel over your skin lightly, like a feather. He smiles against your lips as he hears you mewl while your fingers twirl the ends of his hair. He pulls away from you and looks at you. “I do need to go though.”

You sigh heavily, “I know.” You run your hands up and down his arms. “Figured I would try.”

He removes himself from the bed then grabs the garment bag hanging on the closet door. He gives you one last glance. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Christopher.”

He shakes his head and smiles. “I’m sure I’ll be forgiven soon enough.”

You laugh, “We’ll see.” You give a playful wink before he leaves the bedroom. You then remember you forgot to say your habitual goodbye to him, something you started to tell him when he’d leave your apartment after spending the night when you two had gotten together years ago. You sit up and shout, “Take care of my cop!”

Seconds later, Chris shouts from the front door, “Take care of my girl!”

\-------

Hours later, you are walking up the brick stone walkway towards Martha-Mary Chapel at The Wayside Inn in Sudbury. The white chapel sits atop a grassy knoll in front of bountiful trees with golden yellow, pumpkin orange, and cranberry red leaves. The sun shines in the cloudless sky, keeping the day warm for an October Fall wedding.

You’re walking beside one of your closest friends, Alicia. You two had agreed to be each other’s dates since her husband and your boyfriend are groomsmen for the wedding. She had even picked you up from your house on the way here since you and Chris had agreed to drive home together at the end of the night weeks ago.

The two of you walk into the historic chapel. Two young girls are smiling and handing out bulletins to fellow guests. You take one, so does Alicia. You begin to walk down the aisle, trying to find a seat. You picture yourself walking down an aisle towards Chris. Him standing at the altar with his goofy grin and his eyes glassy as he becomes overwhelmed by seeing you glammed up in a white dress to pronounce your love to one another in front of your family and friends. The image fades away quickly when Alicia tugs on your arm, motioning towards an empty pew in the middle of the chapel.

Ten minutes later, soft orchestral music starts to play and fill the building. People are quietly rushing to find seats so they can watch the ceremony. Some even make their way up to the balcony above to watch from there. Your eyes take in the various bouquets of burgundy and burnt orange colored roses before sweeping them towards the back of the chapel.

Seconds tick by slowly as you watch the parents of the groom and bride take their seats. Then the music changes to the “Wedding March”, a sign the bridal party is about to enter. You and Alicia remain staring straight ahead focused on the altar. Your mind wondering about when you’d want your wedding – Fall (because a New England Fall is the most magical thing one could experience), where – here or at Castle Hill in Ipswich (the sprawling manor and land was breathtaking, it included views of the ocean; and picturing that place in the Fall on a gorgeous day like today made your heart sing with wedding fever). Your dress would be long sleeved and V-necked (similar to the dress Kate Middleton had worn on her wedding day). You had looked at several bridal magazines when the subject of marriage was broached around a year ago. You had been waiting with baited breath since then about Chris getting down on one knee and asking you but nothing ever came from it, so you gave up and figured when the timing was right, he’d ask.

You look towards the back of the chapel and do a double take as you see Chris escorting a bridesmaid up the aisle. All you can think of is getting your hands on him then straddling his lap and riding him while he wears the tuxedo he has on. Your body is overheated, and wetness floods your core.

Chris is dressed in a black tuxedo, crisp white shirt, and black bowtie. A square handkerchief peaks out from the left breast pocket. And his long locks are slicked back with gel. His eyes find you in the crowd and he chuckles silently as he gives you a devilish smile, already knowing he’s turned you into a complete mess.

You use the bulletin in your hand to fan yourself as Chris takes his place at the altar. Your hands are itching to touch him, your mouth watering for just a taste of him. Your body aches to be under him as he fills you up with his cock. _Fuuuuuck_ , your mind thinks as you wish the day to pass by quicker than ever cause you needed to get your man home and have him to yourself.

*

The wedding reception is in full swing when Chris joins you at your table. He places a kiss on your temple then sits beside you, pulling a chair right next to you. One of your hands immediately rubs his leg, inching towards his inner thigh.

Chris looks at you and grins, “Seems like all is forgiven since someone’s frisky.”

“Not _my_ fault! You’re wearing a tux, and you also had your uniform on this morning, which you know—”

“Turns you into putty.” Chris finishes. “I saw how your eyes widened and the flush in your cheeks.”

You keep one hand on his leg and the other one reaches up and touches his face. “I guess all is forgiven.” You press a kiss to his cheek. “All I know is, I want to make sure all the single ladies know you are mine. I’ve seen their come hither looks at the fine specimen beside me.”

Chris glances at you. There’s a gleam in his blue eyes, “The only woman I want, and need is you. And the only come hither, lustful stare I care about is yours, my love.” He leans over and places his mouth against yours.

You kiss him in return then pull faintly away, “Then take me home, Evans.”

Before Chris can respond, Alicia and her husband along with a few others join you at the table. You keep your hand on Chris’ inner thigh. A couple of times, you trace his hardening cock with a lone finger, and hear the deep rumble within Chris’s chest as he tries to bite back the sound he wants to release.

Everyone else is lost in their conversations and all you can think about is getting the man beside you home. He had left you ravenous for carnal desire this morning because he had tormented you with his uniform, knowing it made you weak in the knees. And now with the tux he’s wearing you’re in a state of amorous agony because you can’t have him. Not just yet anyways.

*

A couple hours later, after dancing and drinking champagne, you and Chris are making your way home. Once Chris had started the car and began driving, you leaned over the console and started kissing his neck. Now, one of your hands travels down the front of his tux and reaches his groin. You smile as you nibble on his earlobe. Your hand softly rubbing his cock over the fabric of the material. _Finally! All mine!_ You’re greedy because you can never get enough of him. 

Chris is dying from your teases. From your mouth kissing and nipping at his neck, your teeth gently tugging on his earlobe, your hand rubbing his cock gently, making it harden. He feels your breath on his skin as you moan when you rub him, feeling it twitch under your touch. 

With alcohol running through your veins and your eagerness to have your mouth on him, your fingers undo the leather belt he’s wearing then swiftly undo his pants as well. You push his pants and underwear down as you lean over the console and free his hard cock. Your hand strokes it, pumping it slowly before you dip your head down and take the bulbous tip into your mouth. You moan lowly at finally having your mouth on him.

“Fuck!” Chris hisses sharply as he feels your tongue licking the tip of his cock like a lollipop. He has both hands death gripping the steering wheel. He can’t lose control of the car, and of himself. He wants to lose it all when he gets you home. Give you a screw into oblivion. He dared himself to do that and he’s going to. He smirks a little, letting you have your fun because when he gets the both of you home, he’ll have some in return.

You move your head up and down Chris’s swollen and hard cock, lathering it with your saliva. Your moans are unstoppable as you take him in, the tip hitting the back of your throat. You hear Chris’s plea of “let me feel your throat” on a hushed pant. You don’t decline his request as you move your head slowly down his cock, feeling his cock slide down your throat. Your gag reflex kicks in as you keep going, making sure to breathe through your nose. 

“Oh, baby! YES!” Chris huskily rasps as he removes one hand from the steering wheel and places it on your back. He moves it back and forth, encouraging you. “Your mouth is perfect. Taking every inch of it.” He pauses as he pets your head, running his fingers through your hair. “I’m sure you’re happy to finally have your mouth on me. Been waiting all damn day, haven’t you?”

You look up into his gleaming blue eyes and nod in response as you slowly lift your head up then wrap your hand back around his cock. You pump it lightly before running your tongue around the tip then placing it back into your mouth. You take all of him once again, enjoying how he tastes and feels sliding into your mouth and down your throat.

“Such a good girl, aren't you, baby?” He hears your eager and needy moan in response and smiles while he continues to rub your back. “Just wait till I get you home.” He feels you begin to move your mouth up his length. “Oh, not yet.” Chris coos softly. “Keep your pretty mouth on me. You wanted it, you’re gonna have it.”

Chris is silent a few minutes then when he turns down the street you two live on his deep voice fills the car, “We’re almost home. Make sure we both look presentable, my love.”

You take your mouth off Chris’s cock. You slowly pump it with your hand before placing it back in his underwear. You pull his pants up and do them, along with redoing the belt. You straighten your dress in the passenger seat as your eyes land on the house you two share.

Chris pulls the car into the driveway and turns the car off. Both of you hurriedly get out of the vehicle and heading towards the house, but before you step onto the front lawn, Chris is there to swing you up onto his shoulder, carrying you fireman style towards the front door. You squeal and giggle as he slaps your ass and informs you, “You’re in big trouble.”

His words send a shiver down your spine and sobers you instantaneously. Anticipation seeps into you while Chris carries you all the way towards the bedroom and plops you down on the mattress. You slide off your shoes then reach for Chris who takes a quick step back.

“Undress for me,” Chris demands lustfully as he loosens his bowtie.

You sit up then kneel on the bed. Your hands reach back and unzip your dress. You lift it over your head then toss aside, revealing your black lace bra and underwear. You undo your bra and slowly lower the straps, revealing your breasts to him.

Chris sucks in a breath. You weren’t wearing them this morning but now you are – your nipple rings. When he had first seen them, he was hesitant about doing anything with them but with your encouragement, you showed him how they brought you pleasure along with everything else Chris offered when it came to making you putty in his hands.

You reach for your panties, but Chris shakes his head. “Lie back,” Chris utters as he whips the bowtie from around his neck. His steely blue gaze remains locked on you as you lay on the mattress. “Hands above your head,” he whispers as he leans over. His mouth hovers over yours as you two look into each other’s eyes. He smirks as you comply then uses the bowtie to bound your wrists together and tie them to the headboard. “Good girl,” he murmurs before placing a chaste kiss on your lips then pulling away.

You swallow and watch Chris as he undoes his cufflinks slowly then proceeds to take off the black jacket. Your body is flooded with heat and desire for the man standing before you. Your core’s soaked and you squeeze your thighs together as he undoes the white shirt slowly. You bite your lip, trying to keep a moan in but it escapes when Chris tosses the shirt aside and reveals his naked and tattooed torso to you. “Chris,” you whine out, holding onto the last syllable of his name.

Chris reaches down to begin undoing his pants but stops as an idea forms in his mind. He smirks as he pulls out his phone from his pants pocket and opens the camera. “My beautiful, good girl,” Chris remarks, “laid out for me.” He snaps one picture of you, then another. He keeps the phone in one hand while the other hand touches the waistband of your underwear. He eases them down your legs slowly. His eyes see your slick folds glistening and beckoning for him. “Always eager and ready for me,” Chris whispers as he tosses the underwear aside. He takes another photo of you then walks over to the nightstand and puts down his phone. “Those will be for my eyes only. Help me get through a long shift, just knowing this,” he motions at your body on the bed, “is waiting for me when I come home.”

Your body is on fire. You’re consumed with a wanton need for Chris. You need his hands and mouth on your body. You need his cock buried inside of you, filling you up. “Chris,” you rasp as you squirm on the bed. “Please!”

He continues to smirk as he opens the nightstand drawer and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. He closes the drawer then leans over your body, placing one cuff on the right nipple ring and the other cuff on the left nipple ring. He’s making the cuffs into a makeshift clamp, to help further your pleasure. He gives them a gentle tug which causes you to whimper and arch your back. Chris is enjoying taking his time, being a little mean in return. Teasing you endlessly as you had teased him all day.

“Chris! Baby, please,” you beg, tears stinging your eyes. You’re like a wild animal in heat and the only thing that can subdue you is sex. You’re fucking desperate! “Fuck me, lick me, kiss me. Anything! I just need to feel you.”

Chris can’t deny you your request. He doesn’t want to deny it. He strips off his pants and underwear as he makes his way towards the end of the bed. Chris dives between your open thighs and hikes your legs onto his shoulders. He licks up your wet folds, moaning at how sweet you taste. His tongue finds your clit; he begins to swirl his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Oh my god,” you raggedly cry out as Chris makes the coil in your stomach tighten. You feel the roughness of his beard grazing your folds, adding to the gratification he’s already giving you with his tongue. Your ragged breathing and hitched moans coax him to continue so you can reach your peak. “Oh my god, yes! Ohhhhh—my—god.”

Chris has his hands on your hips, keeping you in place. He moves one hand up over your stomach. He hooks a finger under the chain of the handcuffs and gives a gentle tug.

“Fuck!” comes your loud, sharp yelp. You feel him tug on the handcuffs, making your pleasure intensify tenfold. “Ohhh—my—fuck! Yes!” Your orgasm is reaching the edge, the coil within you ready to snap.

Chris gently tugs on the chain not once, but three times more. He feels your body tense under him then it begins to quiver. He keeps his tongue against your clit as he feels the aftershock of your orgasm ripple through you. Chris reaches down and runs his fingers along your folds. He rubs his fingers and gets them wet with your juices before he reaches down and strokes his cock. He moans deeply as he runs those fingers against his length and rubs them around the tip where his own precum juices are leaking.

When the coil snaps inside of you, your scream pierces through the silence of the house. Its loud enough glass could shatter. “YES! CHRIS!” Your arms are tugging at the bowtie, you need to be freed. You need to feel this man – his skin against yours. You need to rake your hands over his skin as he thrusts in and out of you without holding back. “Please, Chris!”

Chris hears the desperation in your voice. He knows you are clamoring to touch him, to feel him. He knows from your actions tonight, and plenty other nights, you can never get enough of him. He kisses your inner thighs before kneeling on the bed. He leans over you and reaches up to untie the bowtie. Once your hands are set free, Chris lets your hands travel over his chest before he grabs your sides and flips you over onto your hands and knees. He growls deeply as he sees your ass ready for the taking and drives right into your pussy without warning. “Oh, fuck yes baby!” Chris pants. “Fucking wet, so tight.” He smacks your ass. “Mine!”

Your hands clutch the bedding under you. Your cheek is pressed against the cotton sheets as moans escape on ragged breaths as Chris pounds in and out. His movements are causing your breasts to bounce and sway which makes the handcuffs to pull with each thrust. You can’t stop yourself from moaning because you are enjoying this as much as he is. “Fuck me, Chris. Please,” you plead as your grip tightens on the bedding. Your moans and ragged breaths are steadily rising in volume.

Chris relishes in hearing your moans and lets out a guttural noise. The knot within him is loosening as he drives in and out of your warmth and wetness. His feral thrusts make your ass cheeks bounce. He loves taking you this way, especially when you’ve asked for it, either in the most subtle way possible or by plain outright telling him to give you a good fuck. He smacks your ass again, “This is what you wanted isn’t it? Be treated like my little fuck toy?”

“Mmmhmmm,” you moan out as another orgasm begins to build. Chris’s thrusts are driving you to the edge, along with the pleasure you are getting from the handcuffs pulling on your nipples. “Fuck! YES!” you loudly cry out as another orgasm stirs within you. You are in the throes of rapture as Chris gives you a screw into oblivion. You grin to yourself, hoping he would give you just that when you two were finally alone once more. You keep making your vocal sounds, knowing they are a wonderful melody to your man’s ears.

Chris lifts you up so your back is flush with his chest. He whispers hotly in your ear, “That’s right baby, keep making those sweet sounds. I want the neighbors to know how good I fuck you. I want them to hear the exact moment I fill you up.” Chris wraps an arm around your front, his hand reaching up and grabbing at your neck. “Be a good girl, baby. Cum for me.”

Your whimpers and mewls are filling the air. Your orgasm is ready to erupt inside of you. You reach yours hands up and latch onto Chris’s forearm as your body shudders against him. “YES,” you cry out loudly, “oh god YES!”

Chris feels your walls clamp down on him as you begin milking his cock. He gives your throat a gentle squeeze and drives himself deep inside you. “Such a fuckin’ good girl!” The knot within his stomach becomes undone, causing his orgasm to reach its peak. His cock remains buried inside of you as he empties himself in your depths. 

The smell of sex fills the bedroom as your and his unrestrained breathing synchronize together. He wraps his arms gingerly around you as he peppers kisses along your shoulders as you lean back against him. “Beautiful.” Chris pulls gently on the cuffs and smirks when he hears your soft and tiny sigh. “Exquisite.” His soft cock slips out of you as his other hand gently squeezes your hip. “Rest now, my love. I’ll be right back.” he whispers before getting off the bed.

Your heart flutters at hearing his soft praises. The loss of his cock makes you whine as you lay against the bedding. You feel your mixed juices sliding down your inner thighs as Chris returns to the bedroom with a washcloth. He tenderly wipes your thighs and your core. He leans over and kisses you then faintly pulls away and looks at you. His eyes smile, “I always take care of my girl, don’t I?”

You nod in response, still trying to regain your normal breathing pattern. Chris tosses the washcloth aside then moves to undo the handcuffs. He removes them gently from each nipple ring. Your mind is in a haze from the sex, from spending the day at a wedding. “Chris?”

He hums in response as he tosses the handcuffs on the nightstand. He eases himself down onto the mattress, situates himself on his side. “What is it, love?” he inquires as he looks into your eyes and cups your cheek.

You reach up and run a finger along his bearded jawline, look into his blue eyes. Your eyes twinkle with pure love and lust for him. “Thank you for the screw into oblivion.”

Chris chuckles deeply, “More than happy to oblige.” He captures your mouth and kisses you deeply, runs his tongue along your lips, and moans when you let him in. He pulls you up against him. He feels your fingers running through the ends of his hair. He pulls back faintly, “Forever.”

You smile, “I want to see a tux back on you. Sooner than later.”

He lopsidedly smiles, “Soon. I promise.”

Your heart soars, knowing the next time you’ll see him in a tuxedo is when you’re walking down an aisle wearing a white dress at Castle Hill. And you do.

A year later. 


End file.
